A Melody Long Overdue
by directionis
Summary: Lena is classically trained in piano and composes a piece for Kara. She then asks Supergirl what she thinks of it and Kara is in awe and stutters to compose herself by suggesting Lena should just play it to Kara herself. Lena then smiles and puts her reading glasses on Supergirl's face and says, "well?"


**A/N:** this was based on a prompt I found on tumblr made by thesameenshaw, so I thank them for the inspiration.

 _prompt: head canon that Lena is classically trained in piano and her Extra Gay Ass composes a piece for Kara. And she asks Supergirl for advice, tells her that she wrote it for Kara and plays it for her and asks her if she thinks Kara would like it. and Supergirl is just in awe and can barely form a sentence, just nods and says "you should play it for Kara and ask her what she thinks, I bet she would love it." and Lena just giggles softly to herself, grabs her reading glasses off the top of the piano and puts them gently on Kara, smirks, and says "well?"_

* * *

Melodious notes rang throughout the penthouse suite as deft fingers adeptly swim across the black and white keys of the piano, its owner humming along with closed eyes. Every inch of the otherwise empty apartment was filled with the symphony, echoing off loudly against pristine white walls and marble floors.

It was only when the tune reached the end of its period that silence resumed its commonly held place in the suite once more. Lena Luthor sighed softly in content, slipping her fingers off the piano keys and ruffling through her scribbled music scores as she made some corrections to her original composition. She had been working on this score for quite a while, only now reaping whatever classical piano lessons Lilian had put her through when she was a child.

Lena did not technically consider herself a musically inclined person. Well, she did love the harmonious vibrations evoked in her by the piano – loved it enough to have a piano moved into her lonely suite – but that was only through rigorous practice and strived perfection. Composing her own score? No, that was definitely new to her. But Lena was not one to ever deny a challenge. It was more of a challenge given from herself honestly, one she could not ignore ever since that blonde haired reporter waltzed into her office with Clark Kent.

Kara Danvers was beautiful, inside and out. Her smile radiated sunshine and her walk was always accompanied by a skip. Those blue eyes were always genuine and it made Lena's heart have a skip of its own whenever they were directed towards her, another bright grin definitely accompanying soon after. Lena did not know when or how, but somehow Kara had started to rise prominently in her life, a presence definitely missed when not around. It started one day when Lena found herself thinking of the reporter when her chauffeur drove past any Chinese restaurant, or when she was nursing a glass of red wine on her bacony during a break of yet another stress hazed afternoon and looked up only to have the colour of the sky remind her of Kara's eyes. Sometimes it was when she was sitting idly and wondered what Kara was doing at that exact moment, or keeping an extra eye out during galas to see if CatCo had sent a certain blonde to report on the event. But it really all started when Lena sat down at the piano, submitting herself to a chosen melody, and seeing only Kara behind shut eyelids. It was bordering on problematic, Lena found, how her admiration for Kara – her only friend in the whole of National City, she might add – was starting to punctuate into romantic love. She did not want to put another treasured friendship to risk by injecting romantic elements to it.

Luthors do not make the same mistake twice.

But Lena was a risk taker. Lena knew she was damned the moment such feelings surfaced within her. Lena could get over anything thrown at her. After all, she had already made it this far.

A soft flapping from her penthouse balcony pulled the brunette out of her reverie and Lena looked up to see Supergirl standing there, in all her deep reverence.

"I apologise for the sudden intrusion, Ms. Luthor," the blonde spoke, always confidently so. "I heard the remnants of a faded melody and I saw that it was you who was playing it. I didn't know you play the piano."

Lena chuckled and took off her thick framed reading glasses, placing them on the piano top. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Supergirl."

She beckoned for the hero to come in, observing with quiet amusement as Supergirl stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of her grandiose apartment.

"You have a nice place, Ms. Luthor."

"Please, after all that we've been through, Lena is just fine."

"Lena," Supergirl said softly, as if testing the syllables on her tongue, before clearing her throat and moving away from Lena's intense gaze toward the piano.

"Do you play?" Lena asked as she followed, watching as Supergirl lightly grazed her fingertips along the smooth keys.

"I… I don't," Supergirl admitted. "But I used to watch my mother play, back on Krypton. It's not exactly the same as the pianos you have here on Earth, but it was something similar with the same scale of notes and the same kind of score. My mother loved to play, I would share the bench with her and listen as she played. It was just a pity the war happened in Krypton before I got a chance to learn it. She was a great player."

Lena nodded as Supergirl turned to face her. Although the latter's body was made of steel, there was a vulnerability in Supergirl's eyes Lena had not yet seen with that suit. Stepping closer to her, Lena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't doubt that she is."

Supergirl started a little at the contact, but smiled with gratitude.

"If it isn't too much to ask," Lena said as she took her place on the piano stool and arranged her edited scores on the music rack. "Could you help me listen to this piece?"

Supergirl looked over her shoulder, scanning the score. "Did you compose this all by yourself?"

"Yes I did. I actually composed it for a friend in mind. Well, I don't think to call her just a _friend_ but she… she is important to me. I treasure her a lot," Lena turned to shoot a bashful smile at the blonde. "I wrote this piece for Kara Danvers."

Lena saw Supergirl's eyes widen in surprise and for a brief second, the hero could not make out any sound before she finally cleared her throat.

"Kara… she's a lucky woman."

Lena nodded thoughtfully, "she is an exquisite person. Her energy, her strength, her passion… those are what I love about her, amongst other things. Hence, seeing as how she is a mutual friend of ours, I was wondering if you could listen to this for me to see if… you know, if she'll like it. I would greatly value your opinion on the matter."

"Of course. I will definitely help you out," Supergirl agreed and leant casually against the side of the piano to watch Lena as she started playing.

The powerful and usually stoic CEO was a vision when she played and the way her long fingers danced across the piano keys entranced Kara into an almost hypnotic state. She found herself moving her gaze from the piano keys to Lena, her pale face free of the telltale signs of stress that commonly tugged at the corners of her green eyes whenever she met Lena for lunch as Kara, instead replaced with a serene look as the brunette had her eyes closed and her body lightly swayed with the gentle melody. Lena did not just bring out the tune with her fingers, she sang it with her _being_. And Kara, Kara stood there incredibly awed and amazed and touched as the music pushed tears to gather behind her eyes that she forced not to fall, to remind herself that this is Supergirl in front of Lena, hero to National City, and not Kara Danvers, ordinary reporter and friend of L-Corp's boss.

The tender flow of the melody told its own story and Kara found herself letting her eyelids flutter close, picturing the memories she shared with Lena. The lunch dates at overpriced restaurants that only served organic or wholesome foods that she herself disliked but knew that Lena loved; the light banter that almost bordered on flirting between them; the quiet conversations they would share even after the record has been turned off for hours and L-Corp building had emptied out; the reassurances she had given Lena after a terrible danger thrown the brunette's way just by harbouring that last name; the way Lena's laugh was so rare yet so free when it delicately fell on the reporter's ears, one of the many parts of herself the CEO would only share with Kara. Lena had become such an essential part of her life, and Kara would never forgive herself if she were to put their friendship on the line to indulge in something else.

Something more.

Which was why, when she reopened her eyes once the melody stopped to find green eyes boring into hers, Kara knew she had to act and act fast and in the objectively right way or she would risk losing someone that held such an important place in her heart.

Lena looked up at Supergirl, a slight nervousness in her voice. "So, how did you find it? Do you think Kara would like it?"

"It's…," the blonde struggled to find comprehensible words in the English language but almost none could be close to being _enough_ to describe how beautiful it was.

"It's not my place to say," Supergirl finally responded. "Yes, it does sound magnificent, but I think you should play it to Kara yourself, and then you'll get to see how much she loves it."

Lena chuckled with mirth, her signature eyebrow raise in place. "So you think Kara will love it, you say?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright then."

Kara watched in confusion at the sudden change in tone of the brunette as Lena got up and reached for her glasses that had previously been left on the piano top. Her heart rate quickened as Lena intruded on her personal space in just two steps and gently placed the glasses on her face.

Lena's voice was almost a whisper when she spoke again.

"Well, what do you think of the piece, Kara? Do you love it?"

Realisation hit Kara like a truck as she stood with glasses and her Super suit on (a fashion combination not exactly recommended for her), a mess of emotions overflowing from within her.

 _She knows_.

Kara froze mouth agape in front of the woman she had been having a crush on for the past few months. In the silent minutes that followed, Kara's train of thought came in the following order: Alex is going to kill her; the amount of paperwork Lena had to sign under the DEO's strict privacy terms; wait, Lena knew all this while?; Alex is going to _kill_ her; Lena knew all this while, she knew when Kara had saved her from falling splat on the ground and carrying her bridal style; Alex is definitely going to kill her repeatedly; and… gosh, Lena knew. So much for being stealthy.

"Lena, I -"

Kara stopped abruptly as she took in the state Lena was in. Fear, hope, anticipation flashed across the brunette's eyes and then, Kara smiled.

"I love it Lena, and those words alone cannot even come close to how much I really feel about it all."

"About it all?"

Kara nodded, stepping closer until she could feel Lena's breath hitting her cheeks. Without her heels, Lena was a few inches shorter than her and maybe it was the height advantage, but Kara dared to reach out with trembling hands to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lena's ear.

"About you."

Lena could swear she felt her heart stop as she kept still under Kara's gaze, the intimacy of the action too loud to be missed. Blue orbs held her own widening green ones and Lena was unsure if she saw them flicker down to her lips before Supergirl brought the same hand up to push the glasses up on her nose bridge – an action so painfully and adorably _Kara_ – and blushed before speaking and shattering the moment.

(Very much so, much to the brunette's efficiently hidden chagrin.)

"When did you know?"

"I didn't at first," Lena admitted. "You coming into my office with Clark Kent, of all people, on that first day and knowing his identity through my brother's notes. Really, it wasn't hard to start putting two and two together."

Kara stepped back a little, glasses still on, and Lena began to think that _her_ glasses very well suit the former. "So… all those times, when we had lunches and I had to make excuses-"

"- terrible ones, if I may add-"

"- and disappear, feeling horribly guilty for leaving you alone, you _knew_? And you didn't say anything?"

"I knew it was a highly classified secret, Kara. And the fact that you haven't told me meant that for whatever reason, it was something I shouldn't know, and I respect that."

Now, Kara began to fluster. "Wha- no, it's not anything you think it is!"

"It's alright, Kara. I understand. If I were you I wouldn't tell a Luthor either."

At this, Kara sighed and buried her face in her hand, groaning. This action sent a wave of surrealism upon Lena as she cocked her head to the side in amusement and watched as Kara-in-Supergirl-adornment started doing Kara Things™.

"I swear, it's not because you're a Luthor and I'm a Super, or anything remotely close to that! It's just that… people who know my identity generally becomes the target that hurt is directed to in order for them to gain leverage with me."

Kara turned around and closed her eyes as she remembered the incident that happened with Alex not too long ago. She had almost lost the one person she loved the most across all her years living on Earth in _one day_. Alex had strongly held on, but still… She could not risk losing the people she loves just because they housed this information, especially people she loves who don't know this information.

"I…," Kara steeled her voice as she clenched her fists. "I can't risk losing you, Lena."

"Hey, come here."

Lena's smooth voice was accompanied by a gentle tugging on her elbow as Kara felt herself melting against Lena's embrace, the other woman standing at a slightly shorter height than her without her heels.

"You're not going to lose me, Kara," Lena said as she stroked Kara's back soothingly. "After all… I'm a Luthor."

At this, Kara laughed a little and pulled back just close enough to study green eyes filling with mirth at having made the other woman smile, before she leaned in and captured Lena's lips with her own.

Lena gave a surprise gasp, but only for a moment, and then she was kissing Kara back with as much fervour. Backing herself up against the grand piano and consequently pulling Kara along.

Kara let her hands roam from where it originally been around Lena's neck down to her sides as she gripped the brunette's hips tightly, eliminating any conceivable space between their bodies and pressing their breasts flush against each other.

At that, Lena groaned against the kiss and Kara used this opportunity to slip an eager tongue into Lena's mouth, eliciting an even louder moan.

Lena clung on to her dear life as her fingers gripped Kara's cape so hard she knew they turned knuckle white. Kara's tongue slid against hers in all the right ways and she knew for a fact that the sounds they were making was not the only thing that was wet.

Kara was perfect. In fact, 'perfect' cannot even begin to describe Kara.

Lena let out another lewd moan this time as Kara slipped a steady thigh between her legs and applied pressure, sending jolts right down to her core. It took all of her willpower to do so but Lena steadied herself, bringing one hand to gently push on Kara's chest.

Kara pulled away and Lena missed the contact immediately, their thundering hearts and breathless pants a stark dichotomy to the quiet night.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Kara blushed as she fiddled with Lena's glasses.

Lena laughed, "Don't get me wrong. I thoroughly enjoyed that, but maybe we should take things slow."

"Slow, yeah. Got that. Yes ma'am."

Kara did a mock salute but even as she said that her eyes stayed locked upon kiss bruised lips and the brunette smiled.

Cupping both hands on Kara's face, Lena leaned forward and pressed two gentle kisses on the respective corners of Kara's lips before tenderly resting her forehead against Kara's. When she spoke next her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm glad you liked the piano piece."

"Lena…"

The blonde's voice was a quiver and Lena broke their contact to meet Kara's gaze.

"No one has ever done that for me before. I love it."

"Good… because I haven't done that to anyone else before."

Kara chuckled before glancing at the clock, startled that it's already so late.

"I should go, work at 9am and I'm not near finished with the article I'm supposed to hand to Snapper tomorrow."

"You should," Lena agreed albeit reluctantly. "Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Lena," Kara gave the brunette a tender look and unable to stop herself, swooped in and gave her one last chaste kiss.

Just as Kara was about to go, Lena stopped her.

"Wait, you forgot to take these off," Lena said as she gently took her glasses from Supergirl's face and placed them back on the piano top.

"Oh, right," Kara blushed again at her carelessness. "The weight of glasses just felt familiar on my face. Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lena asked hopefully as she walked Kara to her balcony.

"Tomorrow," Kara agreed before flying off into the darkness, Lena's gaze following shortly behind and the same melody dancing in their hearts.


End file.
